It's just a talk
by WrightAnythingAgency
Summary: My response to Ari-Moriartys Narumitsu oneshot challenge. Phoenix made a promise to himself to tell Edgeworth the truth. #loveisaninspiration


**It's just a talk**

**Hey guys, this is a one-shot fic written as an answer to Ari Moriarty's challenge, although it's a little late I'm still determined to get it done.**

The sun was setting as I finished off my paperwork for the day, glad to be done and return home to relax with an episode or two of the Steel Samurai with Pesu curled up beside me.

Filing the final pieces of work away I heard a knock at the door, "Come in" I called out irritably, hope of getting home soon dashed.

As the door opened I glanced up expecting Gumshoe or another prosecutor but certainly hadn't expected it to be him.

As he closed the door behind himself I couldn't help but notice there was something different about him, looking extremely nervous like he usually did in court just before one of his infamous bluff turnabouts.

"H..Hey Edgeworth" he began looking anywhere in the office except me.

"Wright, this had better be important." I replied wanting to cut to the chase.

"I urm just wanted to talk to you, you know catch up." Phoenix told him sweating bullets.

Sighing exasperatedly, I stood up and picked up my briefcase. "Wright it's been a busy day, I'm rather tired and just want to go home right now." I told him but he didn't budge from in front of the doorway.

"N...No, please Edgeworth, it wont take long. It's just a talk OK?" he stuttered motioning for me to sit on the sofa.

Frowning I realised that he was set on talking even if I wasn't. As a compromise I sat behind my desk, if he was so adamant on this then it would be better to get it over with hoping maybe I could catch upon my show on +1.

I looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Hesitantly Phoenix sat down on the sofa obviously trying to find the right words took a deep breath and began. " I'm glad you came back." he told me. "I thought I had lost you again." he managed an embarrassed smile.

I didn't know what to say, I feigned interest in the red sky through the window whilst coming up with a reply before I did he continued. "I promised myself something if you ever did return." he said quietly trying to look me in the eyes. "I regretted not saying anything before, the nights I couldn't sleep regretting I hadn't told you how I felt." I could see him going redder with every word and I was feeling more uncomfortable on his behalf with every moment that passed. "Wright..." I spoke him softer than before. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"I uh.. look I wrote to you for all those years even though you didn't reply, I became a defence attorney to see you again and even though you didn't want me to I fought your case in court."

I began to see what he was getting at and the ambivalent feeling of fear and hope began to swell within me. He had been right, I still had all the letters he had sent, I could never bring myself to write back, living with Manfred Von Karma had been hell and those letters had been a lifeline for me, I had thought after a year or two with no reply that they would have ceased and although I would never tell him I was secretly glad he never gave up.

Since we had become friends after the classroom trial I had felt something more than just friendship stir within me but even if the man in front of me had remained the same I had changed dramatically and kept up this cool unaffected persona because I knew he would be disappointed and uninterested when he saw the man I had become and I had prepared myself for that eventuality.

I couldn't look him in the eye "Wright, are you saying what I think you are saying?" I asked trying to hide any emotion from my voice

"Edgeworth... Miles... Although I didn't understand at the time, I've had feelings for for you since we were kids, that's why I never gave up on you because I couldn't get over you, I thought I had with Dahlia but no-one compares and I know it sounds ridiculous because we were only friends in the 4th grade but its true." It felt to me like he had forced all this out in a quick succession as if had he not said it now he never would.

My heart was pounding hard and fast, it was almost deafening.

An awkward silence followed, what could I say to that? Just break the barrier I had cocooned myself in the last 15 years, no I couldn't it's not fair on either of us, the Miles Edgeworth he knew may as well have been dead.

I was brought out of my thoughts by his voice. "Say something please." he almost begged taking hold of my hands.

A knee jerk reaction to the sudden touch I pulled my hands away from his, something deep in the back of my mind wished I hadn't.

"I'm not that 9 year old boy any more, surely you have noticed that, this romanticised talk of how you always felt something..." I cursed inwardly as my voice began to crack, damn it Wright what are you doing to me? "You spent all that time pining after someone who no longer exists, I am sorry that you wasted all those years." I told him honestly, I was beginning to believe myself in my convictions that he was in love with the old me not the broken man who now took his place.

One look at him and I realised I had said something hurtful. "You've seen for yourself Wright, you must have been so disappointed after all those years to see what I had become where as you have remained the same honest loyal person you always were."

" Hidden under that mask" Phoenix began slowly in a low voice "The Miles I knew is still there and since your revelation about what it means to be in court that mask has began to slip. Do you honestly think I would be here making a fool of myself confessing my affections for you based purely on 15 year old memories? People called you the demon prosecutor, those people don't get you at all, you care, you too are loyal and you try constantly to make yourself a better man, you even dismiss it as if you don't want the praise. How could I ever be disappointed in you for that?"

I clutched my arm tightly, he still feels this way? "Wright...I...I'm not sure how to react to that." I told him honestly I mean yes I do actually have feelings for him but I've suppressed these feelings for so long now.

Phoenix got up, "I'm sorry" he told me eyes red, "I shouldn't have come here tonight, I just hope it doesn't affect our friendship."

He was just about to reach for the door when I realised I hadn't been fair on him. "Wait" he turned round unsure.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes knowing I would regret what I was about to say. "The... feelings are returned, perhaps not to the same extent as yours but we seek the truth now correct and it would be wrong to deny the truth."

When I dared open my eyes expecting to be laughed at, Phoenix's emotions seemed to be trying to fight each other for dominance on his features. "you...me?" he managed as he sat back down on the sofa, trying to work out if I was joking.

"Articulate as ever, but yes, I you." I couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly "What do you propose to do with this new found information, aside from keep it to yourself of course."

"A date." He blurted out quickly "All I ask is one, no more regrets, no more what ifs."

"I think I can agree to that." I told him after a few moments consideration. "On the agreement, that I choose the venue, no Eldoons or burger joints."

A heavy weight lifted visibly lifted from Phoenix's shoulders. "Deal."

He left shortly afterwards, I grabbed my briefcase finally making it out of the door. I shook me head incredulously as I made my way down the stairs, "What have I gotten myself into..."

**Well here you go Ari, I've never written anything like this before so reviewers please be kind**

**Thanks**

**W.A.A. **


End file.
